As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a suit hanger base 10 of the prior art comprises a fastening seat 12 having two fastening holes 11, and a hanging frame 13 extending downwards from one end of the fastening seat 12 such that the underside of the fastening seat 12 is parallel to the top of the hanging frame 13 and that the underside of the fastening seat 12 and the top of the hanging frame 13 are provided therebetween with a channel 14. The hanging frame 13 is provided in the top side thereof with a plurality of locating grooves 15. The hanging frame 13 is further provided at the free end thereof with a retaining plate 16. The retaining plate 16 forms an insertion recessed edge 18 along with a retaining projection 17 of the fastening seat 12.
Such a prior art suit hanger base 10 as described is defective in design in that the hangers can not be located in the locating grooves 15, and in that the hangers are prone to slide back and forth in the channel 14 at such time when the luggage is shipped from one place to another. In addition, the suit hangers located in the locating grooves 15 of the hanging frame 13 can not be removed at random. In other words, the suit hangers must be removed from the locating grooves 15 one after another sequentially. Moreover, the suit hangers can not be easily removed from the locating grooves 15 of the hanging frame 13 if the locating grooves 15 are overcrowded.